<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>(Annie are you okay?) Will you tell us that you're okay? by admirabletragedy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27116135">(Annie are you okay?) Will you tell us that you're okay?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/admirabletragedy/pseuds/admirabletragedy'>admirabletragedy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A character nearly throwing up tw, Cauterizing a wound tw, Fic, Graphic description of injury tw, M/M, field medicine, no.20, whumptober2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:35:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>795</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27116135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/admirabletragedy/pseuds/admirabletragedy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 20 • Field Medicine</p><p>All at once, the world seemed to slow down, Luke with it, and he'd been helpless to do anything but watch as the Tusken raised a rifle and sent a slug careening towards Ezra.</p><p>It hadn't even seemed real — one moment Ezra had been grounded in the Force, raising his saber in a form he'd learned from Luke’s own father, and the next he’d been a live wire, his pain reverberating through their bond — and Luke felt as though he was trapped in a bacta tank, unable to raise his arm to redirect the slug before it collided with Ezra's arm.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ezra Bridger/Luke Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946944</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Whumptober</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>(Annie are you okay?) Will you tell us that you're okay?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title is from the song “Smooth Criminal,” by Michael Jackson</p><p>• CPR trainees are instructed to shake the training dummy — Resusci Anne — and ask, "Annie, are you okay?" They do this to prepare for an event in which the trainees need to check if the victim is unconscious.</p><p>• You'll see some DOSAS (by the incredibly talented @Toomanyfandoms99) references mayhaps ✨</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> All at once, the world seemed to slow down, Luke with it, and he'd been helpless to do anything but watch as the Tusken raised a rifle and sent a slug careening towards Ezra. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> It hadn't even seemed real — one moment Ezra had been grounded in the Force, raising his saber in a form he'd learned from Luke’s own father, and the next he’d been a live wire, his pain reverberating through their bond — and Luke felt as though he was trapped in a bacta tank, unable to raise his arm to redirect the slug before it collided with Ezra's arm. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ezra stumbles backward, the force of the hit sending him into a 180, and Luke sees red. </p><p> </p><p>He wastes no time in dealing with the remaining Tuskens, incapacitating them all with powerful strikes. He doesn't kill, but he does injure, <em> he does hurt </em>. </p><p> </p><p>As soon as the last Tusken hits the ground, Luke's sprinting to Ezra, who's curled up on the ground, his hand clamped tightly over his arm. It hasn't been long, but Ezra's already losing too much blood; his once-orange glove is stained red, thick drops of blood slipping through his fingers and landing on the ground. </p><p> </p><p>When Luke places a hand on Ezra's shoulder, he can feel the Jedi tense, his muscles wound so tight he's shivering.</p><p> </p><p>Through it all, Ezra is still bleeding — a puddle spreading on the ground beneath him — and Luke feels as though there's a lump in his throat because,<em> Force </em> , <em> he doesn't want to have to do this. </em></p><p> </p><p>Ezra's half out of it and Luke knows he won't be able to ask for his permission on what he's about to do; the thought splinters like ice within his skin.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Why the kriff didn't they bring Aphra? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Steeling himself, Luke gently turns Ezra onto his back and moves on top of him, straddling the Jedi while keeping one hand firmly against Ezra's chest.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He really, really wishes Aphra was here. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Luke makes quick work of unfastening his gloves, throwing them to the floor, before he reaches for his saber, placing it on the ground by Ezra's injured shoulder. After he moves Ezra's hand from the wound, Luke knows his time is limited, and he needs to make sure his saber is in reach.</p><p> </p><p>Luke sends a quick thanks to the Force; as terrible as this situation is, he knows it could be much, <em> much </em> worse.</p><p> </p><p>Reaching into Ezra's mind is difficult, and Luke recoils as facets of Ezra’s pain are transferred to him; it's sickening, the throbbing of the wound so resounding that it makes Luke’s teeth ache.</p><p> </p><p>Ignoring it all, Luke clenches his jaw and moves forward, conveying soothing waves through their Force connection as he gingerly moves Ezra's hand from his arm, whispering sorry as he kneels so that Ezra's arm is trapped between the ground and Luke's shin.</p><p> </p><p>Keeping one arm against Ezra's chest and pressing all his weight against him, Luke grabs his saber — <em> taking a breath before igniting it </em> — and the yellow glow lights up the field, despite it still being day.</p><p> </p><p>He wishes he could keep imparting calming waves to Ezra but he needs to focus all of his attention on the wound at his arm, and Luke's already exhausted, suspecting the only reason he's still awake is that his boyfriend is lying on the ground.</p><p> </p><p>Gripping tighter still around his saber’s hilt, Luke moves his other knee so it’s bent underneath him — <em> keeping Ezra’s back flat against the ground </em> — so that Luke can hold down Ezra's arm.</p><p> </p><p>Plasma hits skin and Ezra bucks against his hold, letting out a strangled cry, but Luke holds steady, moving his saber so it cauterizes the entirety of the Jedi's wound.</p><p> </p><p>All at once, Ezra goes still — taut muscles relaxing suddenly — and Luke scrambles backward, gagging as he tosses his saber away from him.</p><p> </p><p>Luke finds he’s glad he passed on the offer of lunch as he hunches over, his elbows the only thing keeping him from hitting the ground.</p><p> </p><p>He can't stop the tremors that turn his arms to jelly, but he tries his best, grabbing his comm and trying not to breathe because — <em> oh Force </em> — he can still smell burning, <em> he can still see blood </em>.</p><p> </p><p>Leia answers immediately, because <em> of course </em> she does, and Luke can't even remember what he was planning to say, dizziness making his head spin.</p><p> </p><p>She speaks for him, asking if he and Ezra are okay, and Luke barely manages to say they need an evac before his body decides it's been through enough. </p><p> </p><p>Everything burns and Luke can't help but fall to the ground, shaking still and pressing his head into his arms.</p><p> </p><p>Distantly, he hears Leia saying they're on the way. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He really hopes they hurry. </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>